round_1_industries_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Round 1 Industries (Team/Company)
Round 1 Industries is a small team headquartered in Michigan. The team is led by Kidtendo TM. The team is known for making role-playing games that are original for themselves and Imaginate/Kidtendo TM and fan made out of Google Slides such as Neo, Heroes, Blooming Diaries, Super Smash Bros. and Pokemon. Games Super Smash Bros. Rumble - June 3rd, 2018 Neo - December 2019 Sonic x DanMachi - 2020 Heroes RPG - 2020 Heroes RPG 2 - 2020 Super Smash Bros. Ultra - 2020 Blooming Diaries - 2020 Heroes Knockdown - November 8th, 2019 Neo: Diamond Edition - 2021 Neo: Ornament Edition - December 2020 Invincible Bullet - December 20th, 2019 Heroes Kingdoms - January 3rd, 2020 Neo Battle: The Neon Brawlers - 2020 Crystal Heroes (Working Title) - 2021 Neo Oniverse - 2020/2021 Cancelled Games Super Smash Bros. Rumble: Season 2 - Cancelled Pokemon Bow and Arrow - Cancelled Heroes Justice - Cancelled Development Of The Team The leader of the team, Kidtendo TM, made a game on Google Slides titled "Super Smash Bros. Rumble" back in June 2018. He made the game all by himself with no team. He gave the game a T rating, although there is some stuff that are T rated and it's not really a T rated game. He was going to make a sequel to the game titled "Super Smash Bros. Rumble: Season 2". Unfortunately, the game was cancelled due to getting in trouble in class by his teacher for the character "Hestia" from "Is It Wrong To Try To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon?" or "DanMachi" for short, due to her bust size. He went on a 1-on-1 meeting with his socialize teacher, as if she's mistaking the character for a girl in which Kidtendo had a crush on. Kidtendo said that "he made a character for his former crush-to-enemy as a superheroine. Not a goddess based on a real one". His socialize teacher also mistaken his crush's character for the real superheroine character, which is a DC Comic character. In January 2019, Kidtendo was going to make another RPG game titled "Sonic x DanMachi". However, he left it dormant for 6 months until he brought it back in development in August 8th, the day before his birthday. In May 2019, Kidtendo made OST playlists for games he want to make in the future titled "Neo OST" and "Heroes RPG: Enchanted OST". The description says that it's developed by Round 1 Industries and published by Imaginate (which is basically him). Both Round 1 and Imaginate are his future companies when he becomes a adult. In September 2019, his friend told him about the Smash Bros game he was planning to make on Google Slides, based on the Smash Bros game Kidtendo made. The both, including a extra friend, made the game and is planned to be released in 2020. In late September 2019, he start to develop Neo. In October 14th, 2019, he made a trailer for the Neo game and it's planned to be released in December 2019 for the Imaginate Dreamlock (which is a Raspberry Pi 3 (a build your own gaming console maker)) and PC. The day after that, he officially opened the team Round 1 Industries and opened a Instagram account. Kidtendo start to point out that he would be making games early before he make games in the future. Trivia * The team got assembled in October 14th, 2019. * They cancelled 3 games which was "Super Smash Bros. Rumble: Season 2", "Pokemon Bow & Arrow" and "Heroes Justice". * Kidtendo announced that there are no hopes for SSBR Season 2 to come back. * Sonic x DanMachi may sound like the team is going to bring back Rumble Season 2, but it's considered as a spin-off of the Heroes series centering around Imaginate Heroes' Sonic as he must rescue his friends and find a way to get back to his own dimension with the help of Hestia from "Is It Wrong To Try To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon?" or "DanMachi" for short. * The team is led by Kidtendo TM. * Round 1 make games for themselves which is fan games and original games such as Pokemon, Super Smash Bros and Blooming Diaries, while they make games for Imaginate/Kidtendo TM which is original such as Neo. * Kidtendo is planning to make a presentation about upcoming games on YouTube. Much like how Nintendo did with their Nintendo Direct presentations. * The logo of Round 1 Industries can be seen in the role-playing game Neo in the dimension "Neoverse", as a easter egg. It can be seen being attached to a castle-like building that is red and white, resembling the logo. * There are a total of 7 team members of the small team. There use to be a member who created the Pokemon B&A game but cancelled it and began as a supporter for Round 1. Category:Companies